


Bad Dreams

by StarCandy



Series: Sleepless Nights [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: 3 x 8, Again, Agent 24, Angst, Eight is still hella oblivious, Endless exposition, F/F, Masturbation, Octo Expansion, Three is a very kinky dreamer, Three is still hella stubborn, Wet Dream, but a little less, but not as much, clueless lesbian, gay cephalopods, useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCandy/pseuds/StarCandy
Summary: Despite the mature nature of her thoughts, the idea that Eight was merely a vessel of Three's lust in the form of a sex demon came off as childish. Three knew why Eight had such a powerful effect on her. But she would never allow herself to admit to something like that out loud. Never.





	Bad Dreams

_Who first thought of the idea of hierarchy anyways?_

_That was always a question that resided at the back of Three’s mind. Even if she wasn’t thinking about it directly, it was always there._

_It was always that kind of stuff that led to war, wasn’t it? So why do we have hierarchy then? Why do some people think they’re better than others?_

_Three let her mind wander as she traversed her way through the forest, nearly certain she was having another dream. There was no other logical conclusion as to why she'd be making her way through a place like this naked, and although she could control her thoughts fairly well, it seemed as if her body had a mind of its own, choosing its own path for her to follow._

_The Inkling took a second to look down at body, as if making sure her earlier statement had been true._

_It was._

_Her clothes were gone, leaving very little to the imagination as she trekked on. Yes, it was embarrassing, and yes, it was uncomfortable, but as far as she knew, there wasn’t a single soul in sight that could see her. The air was foggy and dank, and the dirt beneath her was soggy and sucked her in with every step she took, but she trudged onward, not because she wanted to, but because her body prompted her to._

_Now, where was she?_

_Oh, yeah._

_It seemed Inklings weren’t strangers to the idea of hierarchy. It wouldn’t be completely out of the question to compare something as vast as The Great Turf War to that very same idea._

_It had become instilled in the minds of many Inklings from a young age that Octarians, specifically Octolings, were the bad guys and would always be beneath them. Of course, many Inklings weren’t even aware of the fact that there lived an entire dynasty of Octolings just beneath them. Literally._

_To Three, that was the system of hierarchy coming into play. Octolings were doomed to roam the underworld simply because they couldn’t prove themselves superior, and that was that. Rarely anyone spoke of it anymore. But why would they? Inklings could live out their lives however they chose. They had no real reason to analyze anything, Three included._

_But she still couldn’t help but think about it from time to time._

_Three trotted through some tall bushes, pushing her way through only to stop and gawk at what was waiting for her at the end of the trail._

_Before her sat a wild Octoling. What about her was wild, you might be asking? Three didn’t know exactly what, but she just knew. Although her back was facing her, she could clearly tell who it was._

_It wasn’t until this point did it occur to Three that Eight was nude as well, her bare bottom resting against the soil beneath her._

_Inklings were the predators, Octolings were the prey. Was that the way things were supposed to function in the wild?_

_Three felt something twitch inside of her. She didn't know what, but it felt as though there was an itch. An itch deep down inside of her. Somewhere so far off that she couldn't reach. And she wanted to scratch it so bad. So bad._

_And when she saw the way Eight curled up, head still, shivering with paranoia, she felt that itch become a bit more provident. Like a craving._

_Was Eight that craving?_

_Something in her just felt...animalistic. As though she had been stripped of every humane characteristic in her body. One by one, her utmost inner motives long forgotten and replaced with a barbaric disposition and one goal._

_Three loomed over her, her shadow enshrouding Eight in darkness._

_Is this how nature intended them to be?_

_Three could no longer control her thoughts, baring her sharp teeth as a low growl emitted from her throat. Eight craned her neck slowly, taking in the sight of her naked form towering over her as her glossy, orange eyes widened in utter shock and fear._

_What was she to do?_

_Run?_

_Hide?_

_Play dead?_

_Is that it? Is that all Octolings were?_

_They’d always just be prey to Inklings, wouldn't they? They’d run and hide, and like some sick game of hide and seek, they’d be maliciously dragged out of their hidey-holes and taken care of within seconds. Just like the way nature intended._

_And Three never really knew what made her snap. Really. But as she lunged at Eight with unbridled force, tackling her to the ground, she knew one thing was for certain._

_This was one messed up dream._

_The force sent them rolling before slowing them down to a halt. Three stradled Eight, her bare womanhood pressing against the girl’s stomach as her hands pressed down on her shoulders to prevent her from moving, not that Eight planned on it anyway. She was too busy hyperventilating, becoming woozy from all the flashing lights her vision presented her with._

_And Three could do nothing but lick her lips as her mind continued to feed her information._

_She leaned down, expecting her body to make contact and do some sort of harm to Eight, to some extent. And yes, her body did make contact, but not in the way she or Eight expected. The once fearful Octoling, wincing and bracing for impact, could only stare in shock as she felt Three kissing down her jawline._

_She couldn't stop. The minute her skin made contact with Eight's, she became filled with some sort of burning passion, some sort of urge that needed to be fulfilled. Right now._

_She grabbed the side of Eight's face and tilted her head back, dragging her tongue along the length of her neck, slowly dragging her taste buds around the span of skin there. Over and over again._

_Eight didn't struggle. No, she stayed still, eyes wide, fists clenched, head spinning. What was going on? Three's tongue was soft and very warm. The slow pace of movement and slimy residue reminded her of a snail. What a funny thought to come to mind considering the given situation. Her thoughts were halted as a yelp emerged from her throat. She glanced down and was met with the sight of Three's hand wrapped around her breast._

_Three squeezed the flesh gently, finally letting up on Eight's throat, which was now nearly as glossy as her eyes. She grabbed the other breast with her empty hand, fondling them and playing with them until her brown nipples perked up from arousal. Eight was mewing softly now, her breathing now erratic as she began to give in to her urges as well. She pressed her chest further into the Inkling's hands, only further fueling her sudden lust._

_Three pinched Eight's nipples before twisting them, feeling her shiver and arch in pleasure. She placed her hands on either side of Eight's chest, tracing her curves down her torso until they grabbed her hips and squeezed. Three scooched off her body, hands following her as they found their way upon her thighs, spreading them evenly open. Finally, her eyes settled themselves upon what they'd been looking forward to this whole time._

_Just the sight of Eight's moist, rosy entrance made Three's own pussy slick with arousal. Her eyes lit up as she bit her lip. No need for formalities at this point right? She dove in, putting her tongue to action again as it lapped at the girl's juices._

_Eight's head tilted almost instantaneously as Three's tongue made contact with her. She couldn't believe they were doing this. Seeing the Inkling nose deep into her most intimate parts did nothing but add to her steadily increasing libido. Every flick of her tongue sent shivers throughout her body._

_And she couldn't be more embarrassed about the kinds of sounds leaving her mouth right now, but she decided that wasn't really as important._

_Three pulled back, but only for a moment, giving herself a second to catch her breath before she latched her lips onto Eight's clit, sucking it as though nectar would come out._

_Never had Three given into lust like this before._

_But it felt so good._

_Eight was writhing as she fought to contain her outbursts, hands fumbling to grab onto something solid. But her hands were met with dirt and soil, pulling it up in fistfuls as her body released another shiver. Finally, her dirt clad hands found their way to Three's head, resting them there for the time being._

_Three's pussy pulsated as she pleasured Eight mercilessly. Her hand went down to stroke herself before shivering intensely. She'd never touched herself before. But the urge was so strong. She pressed her hand against herself and rubbed vigorously, trembling as she became overwhelmed with gratification. Which, might she add, was cut very short when Eight dislodged herself from Three._

_She sat up before grabbing the Inkling's frail hips, tugging them so they were hovering just above her own. She looked up at Three with...pleading eyes, perhaps? That's what they looked like, at least._

_Before she knew it, Three was grinding herself against Eight, her rather petite breasts bouncing as far as gravity would allow them to. Eight reached up to caress the rosy nipples, earning a low moan from the green haired girl._

_Three added more weight, pressing her pelvis further into Eight as she felt something deep inside her begin to unfurl. Their clits rubbed deliciously against one another as they continued to grind against each other. Eight's moans were getting shorter as well as higher as the girls worked to finish together. Three didn't catch when, but it seemed their hands had entwined at some point. Then it happened._

_The build up. The release._

_They orgasmed._

_The itch finally stopped._

Three’s slumber ended abruptly, the inkling gasping for air as her eyes shot open, heaving as sweat began to trickle down her forehead in bulks. Her eyes darted around frantically, searching for something remotely recognizable to determine her location. And as her eyes adjusted to the dark, as she began to take in the sight of her ruptured ceiling fan and the peculiar stains on the ceiling, Three slowly began to register where she was. And she almost wished she hadn’t. Almost.

“Are you okay?”

Three shuddered as Eight’s meek voice resonated through her ears, entangled within fatigue. She didn’t respond, her mind attempting to devise a believable reason as to why she would be awake and shaking at 4 am in the morning. But she couldn’t think of anything. She couldn’t think of anything because she was already too busy coping with the fact that she had experienced another lewd dream about the girl sitting RIGHT NEXT TO HER.

“Three?”

The bed creaked as Eight sat up, her scarlett tendrils descending around her face to frame it as she adjusted her head to look down at the shivering female. Three could do nothing but try and calm her breathing as her thoughts continued to flood themselves. Eight frowned, pondering briefly as to whether or not her words would fall upon deaf ears if she were to speak again.

“Did you have a bad dream?”

_‘No.’_

“...Yes.”

“Oh.”

Eight furrowed her eyebrows.

“I’m sorry...what was it about?”

_‘You.’_

“Nothing.”

Three nearly scoffed at her own statement as she rose. Who would believe something like that? Eight averted her gaze far off into the distance, seemingly deep in thought. She remained silent only a few moments longer before speaking once more.

“I have bad dreams, too.”

Three halted her rapid thoughts to take in what Eight had said.

“You have nightmares?”

Three knew it sounded extremely stupid in retrospect, but it never occurred to her that Octolings dreamt.

“I have bad dreams almost every night.”

“Of what?”

What could Eight have possibly dreamt about that was so bad? What did she even have to worry about? She was a smiling, giddy, big ball of sunshine. Why would she have nightmares? What could she have nightmares about?

Three gritted her teeth rather harshly as she waited for Eight’s response, but it seemed almost as though she didn’t want to answer. But she did.

“You.”

Silence overcame the room. Then she said it again. As though she thought Three hadn’t heard her the first time. But she did. And Eight knew, but she said it again anyways.

“Of you.”

How could Three respond to that? What could she possibly say to alleviate things? What did Eight mean by that? She wouldn’t, no, she couldn’t possibly cite THREE as the source of her problems.

But she just did.

Right?

“I’m giving you nightmares?”

Three’s voice came out softer than she intended it to, looking at everything, anything but Eight. But still, she managed to watch the Octoling vigorously shake her head through her peripheral vision.

“No. No, that’s not what I meant.”

She took a deep breath before continuing.

“I have bad dreams about you, but they’re not about you doing anything bad or mean to me or anything. I have dreams about being near you. When I’m by your side, the way I always am, or at least, the way I try to be.”

Three broke her gaze from the desk lamp to settle her eyes onto Eight, not because she wanted to, but because she could feel Eight’s everlasting gaze on her.

“But you always end up abandoning me when I’m dreaming, and I hate being alone. I hate it so much.”

Eight played with her hands as she spoke.

“Seeing you disappear, it hurts me so much because you mean so much to me, and I hate the idea of waking up and finding out you’re not beside me. It makes me anxious.”

She was staring intensely at her hands now, aggressively rubbing the skin around her fingers. Three could do nothing but stare in awe.

“It makes me so anxious…” Eight repeated. “I know it sounds stupid. And I know it’s probably not on the same level of bad dreams you’ve been having but...I thought...maybe sharing that would help you feel better.”

“Why?”

Eight ceased her movements to look up at Three. “Huh?”

“Why would you want to make me feel better?”

Eight seemed rather puzzled by Three’s question, but answered nevertheless.

“Because I don’t like it when you’re sad. Or struggling.”

“Why?”

“Because seeing you upset makes me upset.”

“Why?”

“Because I care about you.”

“But why?”

Three felt like an infuriating child constantly asking trivial questions, but she couldn’t help herself. She couldn’t possibly understand why this girl would take even the smallest bit of time to look after her like this. It was confusing. Why did Eight care about her? Why was she having nightmares about Three leaving her every other night? Why did it matter?

Three always envisioned herself to be rather forgettable. She always assumed she could slip away and that no one would notice her if she disappeared.

And in no way did she mean for that to sound depressing.

But to her, it was simply a fact that didn’t bother her either way. She felt as though she hadn’t made enough of a mark in the world for anyone to acknowledge her, and she was okay with that. She wasn’t going to lie. That was a big part of why she joined the Squidbeak Splatoon in the first place. Inkopolis and quite possibly the world itself was at peril, at least at the time, and she felt as though she could step up and make a sacrifice because she deeply believed that Inkopolis needed a hero that it wouldn’t miss in the scenario in which said hero vanished. No one would miss her if she were gone and there was no one on this Earth she truly cared about (at least back then anyways). If something were to go awry and she didn’t make it back, nothing would change. People would continue on with their lives the way they always did.

And Three was okay with that.

So why?

Why is this Octoling looking at her with such love (platonically, Three thought) and compassion? With worry and eagerness? Talking about caring for her and not wanting to leave her side? Why did Eight feel this way about her? Why?

“Why?” Three asked again, genuine frustration and confusion written all over her pale face as her heart pattered.

“I care about you because...you care about me too,” she answered softly.

“What makes you think I care about you?”

Three’s question came out harsher than she intended, but she didn’t care.

“Because if you didn’t...if you didn’t, then I wouldn’t be here right now.”

Eight waited for Three to protest or intervene, but she didn’t. She sat there, gaze unmoving, lips slightly ajar, waiting for her to continue. So she did.

“I’m here, living under your roof, eating your food, wearing your clothes, sleeping in your bed. Why would you allow me access to all of this if you didn’t care?”

Three could see the frustration in Eight’s eyes. But Eight wasn’t angry at Three. She was upset that Three refused to see things her way.

“Regardless of how you feel, Three, I know you care. And that’s all I need to keep going.”

Eight took Three’s hand into her own, squeezing it gently, sending shocks throughout Three’s body. Feeling Eight’s slender fingers wrapped around her hand. Feeling the warmth of her hand collide with the coolness of Three’s, slowly working to reach equilibrium. Her heart fluttered despite her protests. She couldn’t find it in her to pull away. So she let her hand rest in Eight’s.

Was Eight really that infatuated with her? To the point where the thought of leaving her alone set her ablaze with worry and anxiety? To the point where she’d have nightmares about never seeing her again? Was it really that bad? To not have Three in her life? Was Three being selfish? She had never taken any of this into consideration until now, and the questions flooding her mind made her heart jump.

“I don’t know why I feel the way I do,” Eight spoke. “I just do. And it’s scary because I feel so vulnerable telling you all of this but it doesn’t matter because I trust you so so much.”

Three realized at that moment that she had been doing exactly the opposite of what Eight had been doing this whole time. Pushing her emotions deeper into her heart and denying any accusation that she loved her despite the proof being there. Her soaked underwear, stained with the juices of the aftermath of her wet dream was the living proof that her feelings were there. And yet she always chose to turn a blind eye to it. On the other hand, Eight was so trusting...and that wasn’t always a good thing, Three knew, but she realized that Eight had so much of a better perception of emotional integrity in the few months she’s spent on the surface than Three had in her entire life.

_‘Just say it.’_

_‘Just tell her.’_

But how? How could Three tell Eight exactly how she felt when Three hardly knew how to describe it herself?

Maybe she was a succubus. Maybe Eight had only appeared to make Three suffer in a manifestation of eroticism. Maybe Eight had only appeared to trap Three in a never ending fantasy, visually adapting herself to utilize the tricks of sensuality to pull Three further into her anxiety. That had to be it.

But Three knew it wasn’t true. Despite the mature nature of her thoughts, the idea that Eight was merely a vessel of her lust in the form of a sex demon came off as childish. Three knew why Eight had such a powerful effect on her. But she would never allow herself to admit to something like that out loud. Never.

She knew intensifying Eight’s sex appeal was just her mind’s way of punishing her for refusing to come to terms with the fact that she felt something for her. Three’s mind worked in peculiar ways, but at the end of the night, it knew what she wanted even before SHE knew what she wanted. So why was the inkling being so difficult? It was one thing to not want to admit your feelings to the one you love, but being unable to admit those same feelings to yourself, too?

_‘I love her.’_

It was only in her head. Sure, Eight couldn’t hear it, but the first step is admitting it to yourself first, right?

Three broke her nearly everlasting gaze with Eight’s hand, letting her head rise to take in the sight of the rather lissome female residing only mere inches from her body.

“Are you alright?” Eight asked.

The LED screen on the clock beside them changed from 4:48 to 4:49.

Three struggled to get the words out. She really did. But she couldn’t.

“What’s wrong?” Eight cooed. She placed her free hand on Three’s shoulder.

Three shook her head. “It’s fine, Eight.”

“You can tell me,” she urged.

“Eight?”

“Hn?”

Eight released her grip on Three’s hand and shoulder, resting the Inkling’s hand on her lap as she opted to take Three’s hair into her hands, stroking the tentacles gently and watching her shiver in response.

Three pressed her hand further into Eight’s skin as she spoke.

“How much do you really care about me?”

“...Well, lots, of course. More than anyone else I know. And don’t ask me why either.” Eight giggled. “Because I’d like to think it’s pretty self explanatory, even if you don’t think so. Why are you thinking so hard about it, anyway? Don’t doubt that I care about you. Don’t doubt that I always want to be by your side. Don’t doubt any of that. Just don’t.”

Three closed her eyes as Eight’s words pierced through her ears.

“Because I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t care about you. And I wouldn't be here if you didn’t care about me. And at least to me, that’s all that matters. I love you, Three.”

“Huh?”

Did she hear that right? No, Three was almost certain she meant that platonically.

Eight scooched closer and wrapped her arms around Three, pulling her in for a hug. The Inkling grasped onto her so as not to fall over, becoming increasingly shocked at the sheer amount of warmth Eight’s body produced. Three couldn’t help but think. This was the most amount of contact they had since Eight had first arrived here. It almost felt surreal. They were hugging at almost 5 am in the morning. But it felt good. Really good.

Three breathed in her scent as they began to sway. It was almost intoxicating. And not just the way Eight smelt, but the moment as a whole. There was this urge in the back of her head, this voice. And it was telling her to give into her utmost urges, for her sake. And usually, she would just ignore it and push it further into the back of her mind, but something was different this time. Three didn’t know if it was her sleep deprivation making her act up, or maybe how late it was, or maybe it was just how enticing Eight looked with the dim lights of the soon to be complete sunrise hitting her just perfectly, but Three’s body began to take over, cupping Eight’s cheeks into her hands and leaning in and-

Three’s heart leapt when their lips made contact, out of fear or happiness, she couldn’t tell, but the adrenaline inside of her spoke volumes. Eight seemed just as surprised as she was, frozen into one position. But she didn’t dare pull back. The clock struck 5 as their lips continued to melt into one another, more rays from the sun beginning to rise and peek in through the window.

Three was almost too scared to break it, to look into Eight’s eyes, to see her reaction. She had never felt more vulnerable in her entire life combined than she did now. And that was a scary thought. But after a lot of hesitation, Three leaned away from Eight slowly, drinking in her expression.

Eight looked at Three almost timidly, cheeks and ears burning hot and flushed as she scrambled to get the words out her throat.

“Three-”

“Goodnight.”

Silence filled the room rather quickly, but Eight had broken it just as fast.

“Huh?”

Three was already laying down, turning so her back was facing the Octoling. Eight could only stare in confusion.

“But-”

“Goodnight, Eight.”

Three had finally succumbed to embarrassment, realizing how out of place the kiss had been. She didn’t want to have to explain why she did it there and then, hoping Eight would catch on at some point. She couldn’t even look at her without feeling overwhelmed. She just couldn’t. So she didn’t.

Eight tried to wrap her head around what had happened, but couldn’t. She looked at the Inkling, thinking maybe she’d get back up or explain what was going on, but was only met with silence. She blinked a couple of times before yawning, finally coming to terms with how tired she was. She slipped under the covers beside Three, pressing her chest to her back, much to Three’s surprise. Eight slipped her leg in between Three’s before sliding her hand down Three’s arm, intertwining her hand with her own. Finally, she nuzzled her head in the nape of Three’s neck.

“I love you,” Eight whispered into her pointed ear. Something was different about the way she said it this time. It didn’t feel platonic anymore. And that had Three wondering. Did Eight always feel this way about her? Were her feelings always romantic, or maybe it was the kiss that won her over?

Her eyes began to glaze over as she felt the slow and rhythmic, warm breath of Eight on her neck. No matter. This was what she wanted regardless, right? It was definitely a start.

The real question was, would her dreams return to normal without the enormous weight she used to carry on her shoulders being there?

She sure hoped so.


End file.
